The Brother of a Phantom
by 1385Anime
Summary: Kuroko has a brother. No one else knows this except for him but one day his brother comes to visit. This story is written like a script.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank everyone of you guys for giving this story a chance. This is written like a script because I don't have a lot of writing experience. I Don't Own Kuroko no Basuke.**

*** = What the character is doing or emotion(Ex: Laughing, Running away, Scared .etc) **

* * *

><p>Setting: In the afternoon, in the gym where Seirin's basketball team Practice.<p>

Kagami: *Sitting on a bench* Oi Kuroko your phone is vibrating.

Kuroko: Thank you Kagami-kun. *Grabs phone and checks his messages*

Kagami: So who is it?

Kyoshi: Kagami it's not polite to ask those kinds of things.

Kagami: Whatever. So who is it?

Kuroko: It's a nothing I just forgot somethings at my house so someone is going to drop them off.

Kagami: Okay.

Riko: *Shouting* What are all of you doing? Practice or else your training will be tripled.

Person: *carrying some books* Excuse me I'm looking for Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hyuga: Who are you?

Person: My name is Kuroko Tetsuo nice to meet you.

Everyone but Kuroko: What?!

Kuroko: So... Well everyone this is my older brother Tetsuo.

Kyoshi: Kuroko why didn't you tell us you had a brother?

Kuroko: Well you didn't ask.

Kagami: Can he play basketball?

Hyuga: Why don't you ask him yourself Bakagami.

Tetsuo: Yes I can. *Smiles*

Riko: Then why don't we have a little game?

Tetsuo: Sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the story. Thank you for reading, A review would be great. I wasn't sure if Kuroko was Kuroko Tetsuya's Surname or not. I googled it and it said was. <strong>

**Character Info:**

**Kuroko Tetsuo**

**His Position is either Shooting guard or small forward. Reason wait till Chapter 2 (Which will be soon)**

**Looks like Kuroko but he is around five cm taller and his eyes are a little darker than Kuroko's. **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. I Don't Own Kuroko no Basket. I know nothing about basketball and I suck at narrating. **

* * *

><p>Team 1: Kuroko, Kagami, Furihata, Koganei and Fukuda.<p>

Team 2: Tetsuo, Hyuga, Izuki, Kawahara and Mitobe.

Kagami: So Kuroko is your brother good at basketball?

Kuroko: I think he was in the Olympics.

Kagami: What?!

Kuroko: He can also use misdirection. Kagami-kun?

Kagami: *Excited* Finally an opponent.

Kuroko: Didn't we have a game Akashi-kun a week ago.

Kagami: That's doesn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm going to do my best at narrating, here we go. <strong>

Riko: *Blows Whistle* Okay let's start!

Riko threw the basketball into the air. Kagami and Mitobe jumped tryting get the ball, but Kagami got it and passed it to Kuroko. Before the Pass got to Kuroko Tetsuo somehow stole it. Before anyone could react he threw the basketball into the hoop at the center of the court. Hyuga who was at the net at the moment passed the ball to Izuki only to be stolen by Kuroko. Kuroko then passed it to Kagami who then dribbled the ball to the other side of the court and dunked it in. Kuroko who now had the ball at the moment passed the ball Furihata who then passed it to Koganei. Koganei then dribbled the ball trying to score a point/basket. But it missed, Kagami who was trying to do a rebound lost because Tetsuo got the ball first. He then threw the ball into the net scoring another point for the team.

Kagami: Dang it! Kuroko how good is your brother?

Furihata: He's like you and Midorima combined.

Kuroko: I'm sorry I forgot to tell you he can shoot like Midorima.

Team 1: Now you tell us!

Tetsuo: Come on you don't have to shout shout.

Hyuga: Exactly Bakagami! *Hits Kagami in the head*

Kagami: Anyway is it true you were in the Olympics?

Tetsuo: Who told you that?

Kagami: Kuroko.

Tetsuo: Aw man. Kuroko I told you to not tell anyone.

Kuroko: I forgot.

Tetsuo: Well it doesn't really matter.

Riko: Quit talking let's get back to the game!

Tetsuo: *Looks at his watch* It's time already? I'm sorry I have a meeting in a couple of minutes. Thank you for the game. *Bows*

Riko: Oh.. Then maybe next time.

Tetsuo: Maybe. *Leaves*

Kuroko: Why are you all staring at me?

Kagami: Does the Generation of Miracles know about this?

Kuroko: Akashi-kun does and that's about it.

Izuki: How come?

Kuroko: Aomine-kun would just keep on asking him to have a game. Kise-kun would just be asking me if he can meet him. And Midorima-kun and Murisakibara-kun I don't know.

Riko: It would be fun to see a match with you and Kagami against Tetsuo and Aomine.

Kagami: I can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the second chapter. Merry Christmas. A review would be nice but you don't have to. The third chapter might be out in a couple of days. When it's January it's going to be really hard for me to continue this because I have school. Bye and see you next time. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter. I Don't Own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

><p>Kagami: Hey Kuroko where's your brother?<p>

Kuroko: He has a meeting to go to.

Kagami: What school does he go to?

Kuroko: Hakuryo High.

Kagami: Didn't we go against them in the interhigh preliminaries?

Kuroko: Yes but he was in the hospital when we had the game.

Kagami: What happened?

Kuroko: Nothing.

Kagami: If he had to go to the hospital it must be pretty important.

Kuroko: ...

Kyoshi: Oi Kagami if Kuroko doesn't want to talk about it don't make him.

Riko: *Shouting* Hey quit talking and start practicing!

Kagami: Okay!

Riko: Kagami your practice is now doubled.

Kagami: Why?!

Riko: It's now tripled.

Kuroko: You better keep quiet for now Kagami-kun.

Kagami: Geez..

*Time skip Seirin just finished practice*

Hyuga: Remember we have a practice game with Kaijo.

Everyone: Okay.

Kyoshi: And Kagami don't get so excited, Okay?

Kagami: I'll try.

Tetsuo: When's the game? *Smiles*

Kagami: *Surprised* How long have you been there?

Kuroko: He was there for a couple of minutes. I'm surprised you didn't notice him.

Kyoshi: None of us did.

Tetsuo: So when is the game?

Riko: Two days from now right after school.

Tetsuo: I might have another meeting that day...

Kagami: Why do you have so many meetings?

Tetsuo: That's what happens when you have a job and when your in a basketball team.

Kyoshi: Where do you work?

Tetsuo: Maji Burger.

Everyone but Kuroko: Really?!

Tetsuo: Yup. Why are you all so surprised? Do you go there often?

Kagami: Me and Kuroko go there quite a bit..

Tetsuo: I know Tetsuya goes there a couple of times, but I didn't know you go there.

Kuroko: Kagami-kun is the person that ordered a lot of burgers.

Tetsuo: That was Kagami?

Kagami: Yup

Tetsuo: Wow that's just weird.

Kagami: What?

Tetsuo: I recognize my brother who has very little presence, but not Kagami who is huge.

Hyuga: That is weird.

Tetsuo: Well it was nice talking to you but I'm afraid I have to go.

Kuroko: Same here.

Tetsuo: Bye. *Waves goodbye*

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the end of this chapter. A review would be nice but it's not necessary. Thank you all for reading and i'll see you next time. Bye.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter. I Don't Own Kuroko no Basket. **

**Thank you** **Yvki for the advice. There has been some confusion and because of my stupid habit of calling Kuroko, Kuroko. ****So for now on Tetsuo will call Kuroko Tetsuya, Tetsuya.**

* * *

><p>Murisakibara: Aka-chin why are we here? *Grabs a handful of chips*<p>

Midorima: We're here to watch the game between Seirin and Kaijo.

Akashi: Looks like the game just started.

Murisakibara: Then why is Kuro-chin sitting in one of the spectator seats.

Momoi: Tetsu-kun *Walks up to him*

Tetsuo: I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person.

Midorima: Kuroko's down there. *Points to Kuroko who is sitting on one of the benches*

Momoi: What? *Look at Tetsuo then Kuroko* But he looks just like him.

Tetsuo: Let me introduce myself. Hi my name is Kuroko Tetsuo.

Momoi, Midorima and Murisakibara: *Surprised*

Akashi: Nice to meet you again. *Shakes his hand*

Tetsuo: Same here

Momoi: Wait Tetsu-kun has a brother!?

Tetsuo: You must be Momoi, nice to meet you.

Momoi: *Faints*

Midorima: Oi Momoi! *Catches her*

Momoi: *Wakes up* What happened?

Murisakibara: You just blacked out.

Tetsuo: You okay?

Momoi: Y-Yes *Stands up*

Midorima: What happened?

Tetsuo: You mean for the game?

Midorima: *Nods*

Tetsuo: Nothing much, Seirin is just winning by 3 points.

Momoi: *Whispers to Midorima* How come Tetsu-kun has a brother and he didn't tell us?

Midorima: I don't know.

*First half of the game ends, Intermission*

Momoi: Tetsu-kun *Runs to Kuroko*

Kuroko: Momoi-san?

Momoi: Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?

Kuroko: *Calmly* Um.. Who told you that?

Midorima: We just met him a couple of minutes ago.

Kuroko: ...

Tetsuo: Tetsuya you're doing great so far. Make sure you stay hydrated.

Kuroko: ...sure.

Musisakibara: I forgot. Sa-chin where's Mine-chin?

Momoi: He's probably staying at home sleeping. I'll call him. *Dials his number on her phone*

Aomine: *Yawns* Hello?

Momoi: Aomine did you know Tetsu-kun has a brother?

Aomine: What?!

Kuroko: Momoi-san.

Tetsuo: *Chuckles*

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter. A review would be nice but it's not necessary. <strong>**Thank you for reading. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth Chapter. I Don't Own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

><p>Aomine: *On the Phone* What do you mean Kuroko has a brother?<p>

Momoi: *Talking to Aomine* He has a sibling.

Kuroko/Tetsuya: Can I talk to Aomine-kun?

Momoi: S-sure. *Hands the phone to Kuroko/Tetsuya*

Kuroko/Tetsuya: *Talking to Aomine* Hello

Aomine: Kuroko was Satsuki telling the truth?!

Kuroko/Tetsuya: Yes. I have a sibling I don't know why everyone is making a big deal of it.

Aomine: I don't believe you let me talk to this "Brother" of yours.

Kuroko/Tetsuya: *Gives the phone to Tetsuo*

Tetsuo: Hello

Aomine: Who is this?

Tetsuo: *Talking to Aomine* Kuroko Tetsuo, Tetsuya's brother.

Aomine: Yeah right I have to see this to believe it. Give the phone to Satsuki.

Tetsuo: Sure *Gives the phone back to Momoi*

Aomine: *Talking to Momoi* Where are you right now?

Momoi: At Kaijo.

Aomine: Okay. *Hangs up*

Midorima: What happened?

Momoi: Aomine is probably going to be here in a couple of minutes

Akashi: The game is about to start.

Kuroko/Tetsuya: *Looks at the clock* Right.

Tetsuo: See you at the end of the game.

Kuroko/Tetsuya: Sure. *Leaves*

Aomine: Where is this "Tetsuo"?

Tetsuo: Nice to meet you, you must be Aomine.

Aomine: Who are you?

Momoi: That's Tetsu-kun's brother, Ahomine.

Aomine: Wait what?

Momoi: Doesn't he look like him?

Aomine: He looks like Tetsu but he's the height of Akashi. *A pair of scissors almost hits him*

Akashi: Is there a problem with that?

Aomine: *Gulps* No..

Midorima: The game is starting. Instead of continuing this conversation let's watch the game.

Aomine: Sure

* * *

><p><strong>Now I don't know if I should call Kuroko, Kuroko or Tetsuya. So I'm going to continue with this format. When Kuroko Tetsuya is talking its going to look like this. <strong>Kuroko/Tetsuya:** . A review would be nice but it's not necessary. ****Thank you guys for reading, Bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Chapter. I Don't Own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

><p>Kise: I thought we were going to win that game..<p>

Kasamatsu: Well we didn't. It's fine we can always ask for a rematch

Kise: True... Hey Kurokocchi do you know what Aominecchi is talking about?

Kuroko Tetsuya: I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about Kise-kun.

Kise: Here *Shows Tetsuya his phone* He's saying to go outside for something "Important".

Kasamatsu: Then Why don't we just go outside?

Kise: Right..

*Outside*

Aomine: Where were you, Slowpoke.

Kise: Inside. Anyways what so important.

Kasamatsu: Wait is it just me or is there two Kurokos?

Kise: Wait what?!

Aomine: That's what I'm talking about. *Points to Tetsuo*

Kise: Wait a minute who is he? *Points to Tetsuo*

Tetsuo: *Sighs* I'm Kuroko Tetsuo, nice to meet you.

Kise: Wait so he's Kurokocchi's brother?

Momoi: Yes.

Kise: Aw Kurokocchi why didn't you tell me you had a brother?

Aomine: That's not the point! *Kicks Kise* Why aren't you freaking out?

Kise: Because it's not that much of a big deal.

Aomine: What are you talking about?

Tetsuo: Same here I don't know why everyone is making a big deal out of this.

Kise: Yeah Aominecchi

Aomine: Uh... I don't remember.

Momoi: Ahomine! *Whacks him in the head*

Kasamatsu: So can you play basketball?

Kagami: Yes he can.

Kasamatsu: I was asking Tetsuo.

Tetsuo: I can

Kise: Then how about a game?

Tetsuo: Most of my team is sick so...

Kise: Then why don't you play with Seirin?

Kagami: Sure.

Riko: Bakagami who gave you permission to do that?

Kagami: The Captain.

Hyuga: What? I have nothing to do with this.

Riko: Whatever sure you can do it.

Kise: Yes!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I have school so I can only update at least one chapter per two weeks. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. A review would be nice but it's not necessary, Bye.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh Chapter. I Don't Own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

><p>Kise: Kurokocchi!<p>

Kuroko Tetsuya: Hello Kise-kun.

Kise: Is your brother going to be here soon?

Kuroko Tetsuya: I don't know. He told me he had a meeting to go to so he'll probably be here a couple minutes late.

Kise: Aw come on.

Kasamatsu: He told us that yesterday remember? Just be patient.

Kise: Fin- *The door is slammed open*

Tetsuo: Sorry I'm late. *Pants*

Kagami: Where were you?

Tetsuo: A meeting.

Kise: Let's start the game.

Tetsuo: Sure.

**So I'm going to attempt at narrating again. I'll do my best. (It probably isn't going to be good) For the narration I'll be calling Kuroko Tetsuya, Tetsuya. **

Riko threw the basketball into the air to start the game. Kobori and Kyoshi jumped, and because of Kyoshi's "late" jump Kaijo got the ball. Kobori passed the ball to ball to Kasamatsu who then passed it to Kise. Kise then shot a three pointer making Kaijo in the lead. Once the ball hit the ground Tetsuya got the ball and did a cyclone pass which flew to the other side of the court going into the hands of Tetsuo. Tetsuo then the dunked the ball into the hoop. Moriyama, who had the ball at the moment, dribbled the ball to the middle of the field then passing it to Kasamatsu. Before the ball got to Kasamatsu it got stolen by Tetsuo. Tetsuo then shot the ball in a high arc and into the basket scoring Seirin a point. The first quarter of the game ended and Kaijo had just asked for a time out.

Kasamatsu: Now we now what Tetsuo can do in basketball, Moriyama explain.

Moriyama: So from what I have discovered so far he can shoot like Midorima and use misdirection like Kuroko.

Kise: Tetsuocchi and Kurokocchi have a lot of cooperation with each other.

Kasamatsu: Well of course because they're brothers. Moriyama do you know anything else?

Moriyama: I did some research yesterday and I found out that Tetsuo is an Olympian for basketball.

Kise: What?!

Kasamatsu: *Clears his throat* Anyway, since Tetsuo and Kuroko are on the same team that makes it easier for them to pass to each other.

Kise: It's like there are two Kurokocchis!

Riko: *Shouts* Hey your time is up get on the court.

Kise: *Shouts back* Okay we'll be there in a second.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter I'll be introducing one of Tetsuo's teammates. <strong>

**A review would be nice but it's not necessary, Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Eighth Chapter. I Do Not Own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

><p>Kise: Kurokocchi, Why didn't you tell us your brother was in the Olympics.<p>

Kuroko Tetsuya: You never asked.

Tetsuo: Anyway it was a good game. *Shakes Kasamatsu's hand*

Kasamatsu: Yeah it was. *Shakes Tetsuo's hand*

Kise: Kurokocchi do you know any of Tetsuocchi's teammates ?

Kuroko Tetsuya: No I don't.

Kagami: Who's on your team?

Tetsuo: I'll introduce you to them tomorrow. Meet me at the park near Seirin.

Kise: Yes! We finally get to meet some of your teammates.

Kuroko: Is it anyone we've been up against?

Tetsuo: I think... I heard you talk about him when you were in Teiko.

Kise: *Whispers to Tetsuya* Do you think it's…

Kuroko:*Whispers back to Kise* Kise-kun that's not possible. He quit basketball didn't he?

Kagami: What are you guys talking about?

Kise: Nothing we were just guessing who it was.

Riko: Have you met Nigou?

Hyuga: Of course he has. Kuroko brings him home doesn't he?

Tetsuo: Oh right Nigou. I heard from Tetsuya that Kagami didn't like him.

Kagami: That's partially true.

Tetsuo: Okay...

Kagami: What?!

Tetsuo: Nothing

Kise: So Tetsuocchi can you tell us one of the names of your team mate?

Tetsuo: Shogo Haizaki.

*Silence...*

Everyone: *Surprised*

Kasamatsu: Didn't he quit basketball?

Kise: Apperently not.

Kagami: *Looks at Tetsuo to see if there are any injuries or bruises*

Tetsuo: Kagami why are you looking at me like that?

Kagami: U-Uh... I was just looking to see if there are any injuries.

Tetsuo: Don't worry about it I know to keep him in control.

Kise: *Sighs* Good.. I was worried for a second.

Tetsuo: So Tomorrow at the park?

Kagami: Sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry for the late update. There was a review that was really rude and mean (not for this story but another) so it made me wonder if I should continue writing like this. I'm going to try something new for the next chapter. I'm going to try to write like a normal person. Only for one chapter, just to see if anyone likes it.<br>**

**Thank you so much for being patient. I hope you enjoyed reading this. A review would be nice. Bye**


End file.
